epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Lak's Epic Rap Battles - Maka Albarn VS Ruby Rose
Yeah. Battle Time. With LakuitaBro01.2. Anyways, stopping with this weird talk, this is the first battle I've done in... who knows how long, actually, so let's just say a few months. I worked a while on this and other projects and I am rather glad about the outcome of this. This features Maka Albarn, the scythe wielder of Soul Eater against Ruby Rose, the scythe wielder of RWBY. Enjoy everyone. OH! And one more hting. I would like to give many thanks to Lexi, Night, AND Hawkeye for helping me find things that Ruby can use against Maka, this battle would've been more trash then it possibly is now, so, thank you three for your help. The Battle: Dis beat LAK'S EPIC RAP BATTLES MAKA ALBARN VS RUBY ROSE BEGIN! Maka Albarn: Time to Say Goodbye to all the people you’ve ever Schnee-n, My Soul burns like a H-Eater; I’m a rap spitting machine, Look into this Mirror, Mirrors are showing you my deadly flows, here it goes, Hopefully this time you won’t mess it up and explode! Once I Paint the Town Red then Nevermore would you be such a hassle, Cuz’ you’re just the strongest child who had ever snuck into a battle, Burn you to Cinders, watch you Fall; leave the microphone stolen, Run away from this fight? It won’t be Nora’s job to leave your legs broken! Ruby Rose: Let these dope rhymes fill up your gut like it was some dead chicken, This battle will end like your fight with Blair; you had failed your mission, But there is no clowning around, I’ll put the Death in Death Festival, Got a lot of friends sure, but your Resonance is asymmetrical! You got some loose screws, girl, you’re just like your bastard father, Cheating your way through a school of living tools? Oh, what a bother, This isn’t your storyline, no, this time the odds aren’t in your favor, No wonder why mommy didn’t stick around to raise such a failure! Maka Albarn: At least she’s NOT underground, and not feeding worms too, You're less interesting than JNPR, no one even likes you! We’re positive we’re dropping it against this Rose Petal (FOOL!), Grimm aren’t terrifying when you’re constantly fighting against ghouls, Shine brighter than the sun! And more deranged than the moon, You’ll be next on our killing spree, February First coming soon, We've been through so many fights, you aren't gonna win this one, It'll take an arm and a leg to beat us, so go ask Penny for some! Ruby Rose: Aw, that’s nice, bring in the guy that you yourself got fucked up, But that’s your punchline? And I thought the ending of your series sucked, uph! You Maka Chopped that verse too much, left it butchered, didn’t you, All I felt from that were flat rhymes, just like your boobs, dude! Stop with the sexism, girl, it just makes you blander than Excalibur, And you there, Soul, find someone who’s actually worthy of your Calibur! Cut clean through you like a scythe, better than you’ve ever been, I spat the Black Blood on the mic, and I killed it like Sid! Who won? Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Ruby Rose Category:Blog posts